Dua Cincin
by Amaya Katsumi
Summary: "Carilah wanita lain!" / "Akan kunikahi Hinata atau tidak sama sekali!" / "Aishiteru, Naruto-kun!" / "Aku tidak mau memberikan anak ini!" / "Hidupku tidak akan lama lagi. Gomenasai, Naruto!" / "Sayonara!"
1. Chapter 1

**Dua Cincin**

By Amaya Katsumi

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Family

Pairing : NaruHina, NaruShion

Rate : T+

Warning : Typo, gak jelas, gak nyambung, gaya sinetron, pasaran

* * *

Kedua tangan ia kepalkan sambil menggumamkan sebuah kalimat do'a. tidak ada yang sedang dikhawatirkannya lagi selain keselamatan istri dan calon anaknya.

Pantas saja perasaannya sedari tadi tidak enak. Rapat yang tadi baru dihadirinya tidak sama sekali membuatnya minat. Ingatannya tertuju pada sang istri yang ada di rumahnya. Tak beberapa lama rapat berlangsung, dia mendapat telfon dari sang istri yang terdengar seperti kesakitan. Seperti kesetanan, sang presiden direktur utama itu berlari meninggalkan rapat dan memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Alhasil setelah sampai di rumah, istrinya terduduk di lantai merintih kesakitan dengan darah bersimbah pada tubuh bagian bawah.

Dari sudut ruangan, terlihat kedua sosok kedua orang tuanya yang berjalan cepat dengan ekspresi mereka yang tampak khawatir.

"Naruto, apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana keadaan Shion?" tanya Kushina.

Naruto hanya menggeleng lalu menangis dalam pelukan ibunya. suasana duka mereka tehenti saat suara pintu terbuka. Di sana terdapat wanita berambut merah muda dengan jas putihnya dan sarum tangan yang masih terpasang.

"Naruto, aku turut menyesal. Istri dan anakmu…"

Ucapan dokter itu terpotong oleh perkataan Naruto. "Sudahlah, Sakura! Aku tidak mau mendengarnya lagi. Aku sudah tahu kelanjutannya." Dengan wajah tertunduk, Naruto berjalan mengikuti arah lorong meninggalkan ketiga orang di sana.

"Bagaimana keadaan menantuku, Sakura?" tanya Kushina.

"Aku turut menyesal tidak bisa menyelamatkan anaknya. Keadaan Shion-san baik-baik saja. tapi, aku menyarankan agar Shion-san tidak mengandung lagi."

Kedua orang tua Naruto itu membelalakan matanya tidak percaya.

"Itu hanya diagnosa sementara. Kita lihat ke depannya nanti. Jika memungkinkan, Rahim Shion-san bisa memungkinkan untuk hamil lagi. Jika tidak, hanya ada dua pilihan yang harus diambil. Membiarkannya, tapi nyawa Shion-san terancam. Atau melakukan operasi untuk mengangkat Rahim Shion-san."

"APA?" teriak mereka bersamaan.

"Kandungan Shion-san sangat lemah. Akan sangat beresiko jika Shion-san hamil."

Bencana yang selalu dikhawatirkan itu akhirnya terjadi.

…

"Ceraikan Shion, Naruto!" ucap pria paruh baya yang mempunyai rupa fisik hampir sama dengan dirinya.

"Tidak, ayah! Aku tidak mau!" balasnya.

"Kau sudah tahu jika dari awal ayah tidak pernah merestui hubungan kalian. Sudah ayah katakan bahwa Shion sebenarnya tidak mencintaimu. Tapi dia memanfaatkanmu untuk menguras hartamu."

"Aku tidak percaya itu, ayah! Kami saling mencintai. Aku tidak mau menceraikannya. Aku mencintainya, Shion pun sama."

Sang ayah yang telah berumur kepala lima itu tetap memasang ekspresi datar. Hatinya memang kecewa karena sang anak tidak mempercayainya dan lebih memilih cintanya. Tapi, memang dari awal dia sudah tahu kalau Naruto tidak akan mempercayainya.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Ayah akan memberikanmu kesempatan terakhir. Beberapa pilihan mudah untukmu."

Naruto kembali menatap wajah ayahnya.

"Nikahi Shizuka, atau carilah wanita lain dari keluarga terhormat yang akan melahirkan anakmu."

Pilihan ayahnya pun sekarang tidak lebih baik dari pilihan untuk memberikan keturunan dari Shion. Melakukan poligami adalah hal terberat untuknya karena harus membagi cintanya. Naruto tidak yakin kalau dirinya bisa berlaku adil.

"Ayah, apa sih yang ada dipikiranmu?"

"Jika kau tidak setuju, kau boleh mempertahankan cintamu dengan Shion dan angkat kakimu dari keluarga Uzumaki."

" _Kuso!"_ umpatnya dalam hati dan memukul meja.

Seolah tak peduli, pria berambut kuning yang statusnya sebagai ayah kandungnya itu berjalan meninggalkan Naruto sendiri tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata lagi atau melirik sedikit pun pada anaknya. Melihat Minato telah pergi, wanita berambut pirang dan beriris mata ungu memasuki ruang kerja Naruto. Dia berjalan mendekati suaminya yang masih menundukkan wajahnya di atas meja. Tangannya ia ulurkan untuk mengelus bahu suaminya itu.

"Naruto!" panggilnya.

Merasa dipanggil, Naruto menatap kearah istrinya tercinta. Wajahnya begitu kacau dengan rambut yang acak-acakan.

"Gomenasai, Shion! Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang. aku sungguh bodoh! Jika namaku dicabut menjadi ahli waris, kita pasti akan hidup terlunta-lunta. Ayah pasti akan membayar kantor manapun untuk tidak mempekerjakanku."

"Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf. Aku telah gagal menjadi istri. Hiks… hiks…! Orang tuamu telah mempercayakan keturunan padaku. Tapi… aku bukan lagi wanita yang dapat melahirkan anak. Hiks…!" lirihnya sambil menangis.

Melihat istrinya menangis, Naruto menjadi ikut sedih. Dia tidak tega melihat orang yang dia sayangi menangis, apalagi karena dirinya. Setelah Shion mengetahui kalau dia telah kehilangan bayinya serta rahimnya telah diangkat waktu tragedy 3 hari yang lalu, istrinya tidak berhenti menangis histeris dan terus terpuruk sampai sekarang. wanita mana yang mau kalau dirinya tidak bisa lagi hamil. Mereka akan merasa gagal menjadi seorang istri. Dan yang paling terpukul adalah suami. Hatinya sangat sakit melihat istrinya begitu menderita.

Dituntunnya sang istri untuk duduk di sofa, lalu memeluk tubuhnya dengan harapan bisa sedikit menenangkan istrinya.

"Sudahlah… kita akan cari cara—"

"Kumohon, carilah wanita lain yang bisa memberikanmu keturunan. Jika kau tidak ingin menikahi Shizuka, carilah wanita yang baik hatinya yang rela meminjamkan rahimnya."

Ucapan Naruto dipotong oleh Shion. Matanya terbelalak setelah mendengar permohonan istrinya. Bagaimana bisa istrinya itu dengan mudahnya meminta dirinya untuk menduakannya?

"Shion—"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Naruto! Kalau perlu, kau nikahi dia."

Dan dilemma mulai menyerangnya.

…

'SRAK SRAK'

'PUK'

"Arrrghhh, membosankan! Tidak ada iklan yang menawarkan sewa Rahim atau sejenisnya." Keluh Naruto setelah membanting koran harian yang dia baca.

Tapi kedua matanya terpaku pada halaman terakhir koran yang membuatnya menarik. Dibacanya kembali isi berita dari koran itu.

"Hah? Hyuuga bangkrut? Bukankah dia adalah Hyuuga Hiashi? Aku tidak percaya dia telah melakukan korupsi dan uangnya dia gunakan untuk berjudi! Itu berarti Hinata…."

Tiba-tiba ide melintas dibenaknya. Menurutnya Hinata mungkin bisa membantunya. Gadis itu adalah temannya saat di sekolah dulu.

Dengan terburu-buru pria itu mencoba menghubungi seseorang lewat telepon genggamnya.

"Teme! Bisakah kita bertemu?"

…

Suara music khas dunia malam begitu menggelegar di telinga. Bau alcohol dan rokok menyengat di mana-mana. Redup-redup lampu membuat orang-orang di sana berani melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh untuk dikonsumsi public.

Seorang pria berambut kuning melirik matanya ke sana kemari. Ramainya klub mala mini membuatnya cukup kesulitan mencari seseorang yang dia cari. Namun bibirnya tersenyum begitu melihat surai biru gelap yang sedari tadi dicarinya.

"Kebiasaan terlambatmu itu harus dihilangkan, Dobe!" sindir pria itu ketika temannya duduk di sampingnya.

"Gomen, Teme! Kau kan tahu aku sedang ada masalah. Sekarang aku ingin curhat padamu." Kata Naruto.

"Apa itu?"

"Begini, istriku keguguran dan rahimnya diangkat. Ayahku memintaku untuk menikah lagi dengan Shizuka atau wanita lain dari keluarga terhormat. Menurutmu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Apa ayahmu mengatakan tujuan Shion menikah denganmu?"

"Ya, tapi aku tidak percaya padanya."

Sasuke yang telah lama mengenal Naruto pasti tahu bagaimana sahabatnya itu. dia sudah sangat mencintai Shion sehingga buta karenanya.

"Ahh, kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada keluarga Hinata?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kau tahu di mana dia sekarang? tadi siang aku ke rumahnya tapi rumahnya yang itu telah disita. Dan mereka tidak tahu di mana Hinata sekarang."

Sasuke mengerti apa maksud Naruto.

"Naruto… jangan-jangan kau….?"

'PRAANNGGG'

Obrolan mereka terhenti karena mendengar suara keributan.

'BUK'

"Kerja yang becus! Sebelum hutang ayahmu lunas, kau harus mau melayani para pelangganku!" bentak seorang pria setelah membanting tubuh seorang gadis yang berbalut gaun hitam yang tampak menggoda.

"Dia—" gumam Sasuke.

"Hinata!" lanjut Naruto.

Pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba. Orang yang dicarinya telah ada di depannya. Seringai di wajah Naruto semakin lebar.

To be continue

* * *

Amaya's note :

Duh, malah ngutang fic lagi. Dan lagi-lagi NaruHina. Tapi Amaya usahain semua fic milik Amaya dibereskan! Amaya juga gak suka bikin cerita yang digantungin, apalagi reader kan?

Tiba-tiba pengen bikin cerita tapi kaya sinetron gini. Gak apa-apa ya? Hihi!


	2. Chapter 2

" _Begini, istriku keguguran dan rahimnya diangkat. Ayahku memintaku untuk menikah lagi dengan Shizuka atau wanita lain dari keluarga terhormat. Menurutmu aku harus bagaimana?"_

" _Ahh, kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada keluarga Hinata?" lanjut Naruto._

 _Sasuke mengangguk._

" _Kau tahu di mana dia sekarang? tadi siang aku ke rumahnya tapi rumahnya yang itu telah disita. Dan mereka tidak tahu di mana Hinata sekarang."_

 _Sasuke mengerti apa maksud Naruto._

" _Naruto… jangan-jangan kau….?"_

' _PRAANNGGG'_

 _Obrolan mereka terhenti karena mendengar suara keributan._

' _BUK'_

" _Kerja yang becus! Sebelum hutang ayahmu lunas, kau harus mau melayani para pelangganku!" bentak seorang pria setelah membanting tubuh seorang gadis yang berbalut gaun hitam yang tampak menggoda._

" _Dia_ _—_ _" gumam Sasuke._

" _Hinata!" lanjut Naruto._

 _Pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba. Orang yang dicarinya telah ada di depannya. Seringai di wajah Naruto semakin lebar._

…

* * *

 **Dua Cincin**

By Amaya Katsumi

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Family

Pairing : NaruHina

Rate : T+

Warning : Typo, gak jelas, gak nyambung, gaya sinetron, pasaran

Don't like, don't read!

* * *

.

.

.

Naruto menghampiri pria yang terus saja membentak gadis yang masih saja belum bangun dari posisinya yang terjatuh.

"Paman, apa dia masih baru di sini?" tanya Naruto yang menghentikan pria yang sedikit lagi akan menampar Hinata.

"Ya, sudah dua malam dia di sini. Tapi dia selalu kabur dan belum pernah melayani para pelangganku." Jawab mucikari itu.

Gotcha! Satu bonus lagi untuk Naruto bahwa Hinata belum tersentuh. Penilaian untuk ayahnya bahwa gadis ini cocok untuk di bawa kepada ayahnya.

"Anda ingin gadis ini, Tuan?"

Naruto menyeringai. "Ya, tapi untuk satu malam saja. aku akan membelinya."

Mata pria itu membelalak. "Tapi, Tuan! Keluarga gadis ini mempunyai hutang yang cukup besar. Sebelum uang itu terbayarkan, dia tidak boleh kemana-mana."

"Akan kubayar berapa pun itu! katakan, berapa yang kau mau?" Naruto mengeluarkan buku kwitansi dan pulpen.

"Anda serius, Tuan?"

Pria itu semakin tertohok melihat jumlah cek yang diberikan Naruto. Menurutnya, ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Sungguh kayanya pria berambut kuning ini! Sayang sekali gadis perawan ini telah dimiliki tuan ini.

Setelah itu, mucikari itu membiarkan Naruto membawa Hinata pergi. Sedangkan Sasuke yang menyaksikan, memilih untuk pulang dan menghampiri istri tercintanya di rumah.

…

"Naruto, terima kasih!"

"Hn, tapi aku minta imbalan!" ucap Naruto sambil terus menyetir tanpa memperhatikan gadis di sampingnya.

Kedua mata Hinata sedikit membulat. "A-apa… kau juga ingin—"

Naruto terkekeh memotong kata-kata Hinata.

"Tidak tidak! Aku tidak akan meminta uang padamu atau memintaku untuk pelacurku. Itu kan yang ada di dalam kepala manismu?"

Kepala Hinata tertunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu.

'SRREET'

Naruto menghentikan mobilnya mendadak membuat Hinata terkejut.

"Hinata, aku tahu kalau aku sudah menikah. Tapi, istriku tidak bisa memiliki anak." Jelasnya. "Jadi, kau melahirkan anakku."

Hinata memandang Naruto dengan pandangan sulit dipercaya. Apa Naruto baru saja melamarnya?

"A-ap-apa?"

"Hubunganku dengan Shion, tidak direstui oleh ayahku. Tapi aku tidak ingin menceraikannya. Dan Shion memintaku untuk mencarikan wanita lain yang bisa melahirkan keturunanku. Jadi, sekali lagi kukatakan kalau aku ingin kau melahirkan anakku."

"Kenapa harus aku?" lirihnya.

Naruto menutup matanya lalu membukanya lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya berfikir, kalau kau adalah wanita yang tepat." Ucap Naruto. "Jika kau tidak mau, lebih baik kau kukembalikan ke mucikari tadi."

"Jangan!" bentak Hinata. "Baiklah, aku mau memenuhi keinginanmu."

Pria itu tersenyum. "Akhirnya! Aku tahu kau tidak akan menolak." Dia kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

…

"Okaenasai, Naruto!" Sambut seseorang setelah Naruto masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Tadaima!" Jawab Naruto. "Shion, ini Hyuuga Hinata. Dia yang akan menjadi istriku."

"Ohh, kau Hinata yang waktu itu kan? Aku masih ingat kau."

Hinata mengangguk setelah mengingat-ngingat masa lalu saat pertama bertemu Shion. Waktu Hinata akan mengembalikan buku Naruto yang tertinggal di kelas, dia melihat wanita pirang itu memghampiri Naruto. Padahal Hinata sekalian ingin memberikan surat cinta pada Naruto. Tapi dia urungkan niatnya karena ternyata orang yang disukainya telah memiliki kekasih.

"Aku turut berduka atas apa yang terjadi pada keluargamu."

Hinata mengangguk lagi.

Kini kehidupan mereka baru saja dimulai.

...

Kedua mata pria baya itu melihat seorang gadis berambut indigo dari bawah ke atas. Bahasa tubuhnya menggambarkan bahwa dia sedang menilai gadis itu.

"Kau berasal dari keluarga Hyuuga yang bangkrut itu, kan? Dan kau dijadikan jaminan untuk menutupi hutang-hutang, ya kan?" sindirnya. "Kau tidak bisa menikahi seorang pelacur, Naruto!"

"Ayah! Dia ini adalah gadis baik-baik. Menjadi pelacur itu bukan keinginannya. Hinata masih perawan! Aku sudah mengenalnya saat masih SMP." Bantah Naruto.

"Umm, begitu! Tapi, tetap saja—"

"Aku akan menikahi Hinata atau tidak sama sekali! Lebih baik aku mati daripada harus menikah dengan Shizuka."

Setelah mengatakan itu dengan lantang, Naruto menarik tangan Hinata lalu pergi.

...

'PUK'

"Kau tanda tangani ini." Ucapnya setelah menaruh sebuah map di atas meja.

Hinata membuka map itu dan mengambil sebuah bollpoint. Dibacanya isinya yang ternyata adalah surat pernikahan.

"Kenapa, Naruto-kun?"

Kedua mata birunya menatap gadis di depannya dengan tengah dipenuhi keraguan.

"Tanda tangani saja! setelah itu, kau boleh keluar. Aku ingin sendiri dulu." titahnya.

Setelah menuruti perintah pria kuning di depannya, Hinata memilih keluar. Kenapa harus dia yang mengalami ini? Selama 10 tahun, Hinata sudah mencintai Naruto dengan tulus. Dan dia merelakan Naruto menikah dengan gadis pilihannya. Padahal dia sudah terlebih dahulu menyukai pria itu sebelum dia bertemu dengan Shion. Apakah dosa mencintai seorang Uzumaki Naruto sehingga dia harus memilih menjadi istri kedua untuk bisa bersamanya?

Daripada memikirkan itu semua, Hinata memilih pergi ke kamarnya dan menyendiri. Air mata yang sudah ia tahan sedari tadi akhirnya membanjiri pipinya.

Sedangkan Naruto sendiri tidak ingin memandang Hinata yang sedari tadi ada di depannya. Sampai gadis itu keluar pun, dia tidak mau. Membiarkan pernikahannya terlihat sah di mata hukum lebih baik daripada harus mengucapkan janji suci di hadapan Tuhan, tapi ia melanggarnya. Pernikahan ini hanyalah sebuah status yang hanya menguntungkan untuk kedua belah pihak. Naruto mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, dan Hinata juga dapat bebas dari hutang-hutang ayahnya.

Diliriknya jari manisnya yang berhiaskan sebuah cincin pernikahan yang dia pakai setelah mengucapkan janji suci. Tapi sekarang dia melanggarnya. Janji untuk selalu setia sampai mati hanyalah sebuah kata. Sungguh Naruto tidak sanggup membagi hatinya dengan wanita lain. Memakai dua cincin dari pernikahan yang berbeda.

…

Kabar Naruto memilih untuk mencari wanita lain, sudah masuk ke dalam telinganya. Dan kini pria itu sudah mendapatkannya. Berita itu membuatnya geram.

'BRRAAAK'

"ARRRGHHHH!" erangnya frustasi.

Dia banting seluruh peralatan make up yang ada di meja riasnya untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya. Setelah itu dia mengambil sebuah botol kecil yang tidak ikut terjatuh.

"Naruto, padahal aku sudah membuat Shion tidak bisa memiliki anak lagi. Tapi kenapa kau malah memilih wanita lain?"

'PRAANGG'

Dilemparnya botol itu kearah dinding sampai pecah dan cairannya berhamburan kemana-mana.

"Tunggu saja! aku tidak akan menyerah! Aku akan tetap melakukan cara apapun agar kau jadi milikku!"

Ucapan itu terdengar seperti sumpah yang tidak akan ditarik atau dilanggar olehnya. Senyumnya begitu banyak mengandung makna jahat.

…

* * *

To be continue

* * *

…

Balasan Review :

fujiwarajannah : tenang aja kok. Bukan Shion yg jahat di sini. Yang sebenernya jadi orang ketiganya Hinata, tapi akhirnya Naruto bakal cintanya sama Hinata. Amaya gak jamin Hinata yg menderita krna Amaya pun gak tahu siapa yg bakal menderita. Ikutin terus aja ya!

Virgo24 : makasih pujiannya . Ini udah lanjut

Byakugan no Hime : makasih banyak buat dukungan serta pujiannya. Tapi jangan lupa kritiknya juga ya! ;)

Dinda : emang iya yaa. Dan kemungkinan yg trsakiti di sini tuh dari ketiga tokoh utama cerita ini, hehe ㈳2. Amaya kurang suka kalau Sakura jadi jahat. Krna selain NHL, Amaya juga SSL.

Yuka : gak kok, tenang aja! Naruto bakal kecantolnya sama Hinata.

yukahyuzu : duh, sabar sabar! Ini NaruHina kok!

NameLelakiSetia : Amaya gak janji akhir cerita ini bakal happy atau ending krna Amaya belum mikirin itu :D. tapi Amaya jamin kalau akhirnya Naruto bakal sama Hinata.

Ra-chan : nih udah update. Maaf yg ini agak telat karena chapternya masih sedikit dan masih banyak yang harus ditambah-tambahin. Alhamdulillah ya Amaya selalu sehat. Walau sakit, ya sehat-sehatin aja. :D. makasih ya buat dukungannya :)

* * *

Amaya's note :

Pada takut kalau endingnya NaruShion ya? tenang aja, minna-san! Pada akhirnya, Naruto bakal jatuh ke pelukan Hinata kok. Amaya udah nemu klimaksnya. Itu bocorannya. Tinggal Amaya butuh bantuan dari para reader dan juga senpai. Ikutin terus aja ya cerita Amaya! ;)

Terima kasih untuk para reader yang sudah mau membaca! . Tolong beri komentarnya di kotak review ya! ;). Makasih juga yang udah ngefollow dan menambahkan fic ini ke favoritenya.


End file.
